gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldier Kid
|image = s1e12 soldierkid.png |first = Headhunters |last = Carpet Diem |voice = Joshua Rush |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |friends = Mummy kid; Mabel lookalike; Unnamed pointed nosed woman; Other unnamed children |enemies = Grunkle Stan |likes = Candy; mischief making; Mystery Shack events; Gideon Gleeful; Horror movies |dislikes = Being frightened; Grunkle Stan lying |weapons = Toilet paper |quote = "We're not scared."}} Soldier kid is a frequent visitor of the Mystery Shack and a friend of the mummy kid. History putting money into the Sack of Mystery.]] The boy makes his debut in "Headhunters" at the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack's wax museum and the unvieling of Wax Stan. He, like everyone else who shows up, is upset by Grunkle Stan's lie about serving free pizza at the event and storms off. He then appears in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," putting money into Stan's Sack of Mystery, cheering as Gideon Gleeful's tour bus arrives in Stan's flashback and attending one of Gideon's shows at the Tent of Telepathy. He celebrates Pioneer Day with the rest of the town in "Irrational Treasure." He attends the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig" and plays a game called The Claw at the arcade in "Fight Fighters." In "Summerween," he trick-or-treats at the Mystery Shack with a group of his friends and, unlike the others, with the exception of the mummy kid, is not initially scared by Stan. Stan, not content with only scaring away three of the kids, tries desperately for several hours to frighten the braver two, through methods like faking pulling out some of his guts and pretending the Waddles jumps out of his chest. The soldier and mummy kids continually demand candy, terrorize Stan and throw toilet paper all over the Mystery Shack. Eventually, the boys enter the Shack in hopes off convincing Stan to give them their treats, but end up getting scared and running off when they see Stan, who is preparing to take a shower to "wash off his shame," naked, leaving the bags of candy they had previously obtained at the Shack. Personality Though the kid can be friendly, particularly toward other children, he displays a smart-alecky, meaner and more persistent side as Grunkle Stan refuses to give him any candy, possibly traits he only expresses when agitated or with adults. Due to frequently watching horror movies since a young age, he is not easily frightened. He has also been known to be somewhat naive and oblivious at times. Appearance He is fair-skinned and has short brown hair and a stout, rather heavyset physique. He typically wears a dark blue and white baseball cap somewhat similar to Dipper Pines', a green sleeveless shirt with a camouflage pattern and dark blue shorts with a single yellow stripe on each side. He often wears white socks and brown shoes, though he does go barefoot sometimes. He carries a bag containing candy in Summerween. Sightings Season 1 Gallery References Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Kids Category:Articles with conjectural titles